This office provides data management support for all ECOG studies, is responsible for registrations/randomizations, ADR reporting and reviews, and software development. The data Management Office at Frontier Science & Technology Research Foundation and the Statistical Office at the Dana Farber Cancer Institute together comprises the ECOG Statistical Center. The data management staff are involved in many aspects of ECOG activities and provide administrative and computing support for the Group.